Stranger Surviving
by NerdyWitch
Summary: Ella has been on her own, since the start. Choosing to live in the city, going from building to building and never the streets, she meets up with a group, she didn't know everything would change from then, didn't know that her entire world would change. Will she let them in, or will she leave?
1. Chapter 1

She stood on a roof in the city, watching as a sheriff and an asian ran through the alley below, climbing up to the building across from her, she felt her brows furrow in confusion but ducked down so they wouldn't see her. She had seen the asian before, but he had brought people with him this time, he had left his group to save the dumbass sheriff who got himself stuck in a tank surrounded by the dead ones, getting his horse eaten in the processes.

She had been surviving alone in the city, since the beginning but had seen glimpses of people, most of them died but that asian always lived, maybe it was because before, he had been alone. Being alone during all this had its perks, the little food you found you didn't have to split, you only had to worry about protecting yourself, but it got lonely sometime, something that she was used to. She found herself watching them, as the asian finally lead the sheriff into a building, where his group was.

She sighed and pulled her mask back onto her face, she began running across the roof, and then jumping over onto another one, she continued to do that until she was on one beside the one the asian's group was one, there was only one man on the roof, holding a rifle looking irritated and impatient, he looked familiar but she couldn't put her finger on it. Choosing to ignore the feeling as the man began shooting the rifle, killing the dead ones from below, this man was an idiot, he was going to draw in too many and then they'd all be stuck, the roof she was on was higher than the one below, but father then she had ever jumped, growling in frustration she took a few steps back and then clutched her back pack straps tightly, taking a deep breath she ran, and took a large leap.

She crashed onto the other building, tucking her body in on its and rolling with the fall, she leaped to her feet, pointing her hand gun at the man as he spun around pointing the rifle at her.

" Are you an idiot! " She snapped, her voice slightly muffled by the mask she wore.

" Merle!"

" Dixon! What the fuck-"

" -get us killed! "

She spun around to point her gun at the group that had arrived and they all tensed, stopping their movements and a blonde reached for her gun-

" Don't think about it bitch! Your entire group is full of dipshits. You shooting that gun down there, and then you with that rifle, you've drawn the entire city to your doorsteps, congrats you assholes. " She snapped.

" You're just a kid. " the sheriff said in shock, he could probably tell by her voice, or her body shape but who knew, he was a cop so he probably read people well.

" And look, this kid is smarter than all of you. " she said, her gaze flickered to the side, to stare at the man with the rifle who was now chuckling under his breath as he stared at her.

" What the fuck you wearing that shit for? It's awful hot out here, don't you know halloween ended months ago? " he asked and she fought the urge to stick her tongue out at him, not that he'd see it.

" I should have just walked the fuck away, but no I took pity on you assholes, if you keep acting reckless you're going to get yourselves killed, how you all survived this long is anyone's guess, but why don't you get lost. " She said, firmly leaving no room for argument.

Merle Pov.

He smirked in amusement, feeling hazy from the drugs he'd taken before coming here and on the roof only moments ago, as he watched the little girl in front of him. He had to admit, he was impressed. She was right, she was much smarter then all of them, not that he would ever say that aloud, he couldn't believe the damn bitch had jumped from the building beside them. It was higher than the one they stood on and it must have hurt like a bitch when she fell. She seemed used to it, when he had turned around he noticed she had simply rolled with the movement like she really knew what she was doing.

What she wore made him curious, it wasn't your normal bratty outfit, looked more like clothes you'd wear if you were from an army family, and if you weren't some teenage girl. He scoffed when he saw her nails were painted but smirked impressed when he saw how they were filed down, so they were sharp, the girl knew she would need to not only defend herself from the geeks but from humans out there as well. He didn't understand the mask though, and why she had that coat on, though it wasn't zipped he could tell she was hot, damn he was burning and he was in a damn vest as well as a sleeveless shirt. She also had a beanie on her head and he knew she was sweating up a river under it, he didn't know how she could stand to be covered in so many layers. But he hadn't realized she was a girl until she spoke, only seeing the mask, and the gun pointed at him. Maybe that was her point, to make sure all the people saw were the things she wanted people to see.


	2. Chapter 2

Stranger Pov.

She could see the others didn't know what to do, that they didn't know how to act by what she had said, suddenly more came racing up.

" They broke through the first door, we don't have much time. " A woman said and she growled in frustration, this was no good, taking pity on these people had just gotten her fucked, because she realized she was now stuck up here with them.

" The plan is speeding up then, let's go! " A Mexican man ordered, they all looked over at her in hesitation before running down but the redneck stayed back.

" Aren't you gonna go run after your buddies? " she asked, glaring at him and he chuckled. The sooner he was gone the sooner she could figure out how she was going to get out of there.  
" Their not my buddies little girl, simply people that have a camp. " He said and she rolled her eyes.

" You got a little something on your nose there. " she said, she knew what it was, it wasn't the first time she saw the remains of drugs, and the dazed look the user had in their eyes, every time.

The redneck, Merle, swiped his hand under his nose and he chuckled.

" Good eye. " He muttered, going to stand on the edge of the roof and looking down at the dead ones.

They both tensed hearing a car alarm blaring through the city and she raced over to look below, a red sports car sped away, as the dead ones began to follow.

" Their fucking leaving! " He yelled in anger, jumping down onto the roof, finally. Having those dead ones lead away she would be able to make her exit as well.

" Kid, you coming or what! "

She looked over at him shocked, he was asking her if she wanted to come with him? He had a group, and had said they had a camp, they looked well fed enough, maybe…with only a little moment of hesitation she ran with him down the stairs, as they burst into the back room they came in just in time to see they were about to close the door to a moving truck.

" Fucking pricks! " Merle screamed, making them all stop and look up in shock, Merle grabbed onto her wrist and dragged her over, practically throwing her inside and stepping in after her, slamming the door shut as the truck began moving.

" I hope you weren't thinking about leaving us. " Merle said, gritting his teeth and scowling at his group, maybe this had been a bad idea.

" What is she doing here? " the blonde asked and she glared at her.

" Invited her, blonde. Got a problem? " Merle said.

" Yeah I do, and you know Sh-" Blondie began but the drive cut her off.

" We don't have time to argue. Everyone just, be quiet. " he ordered.

It had been about twenty minutes and she was getting bored, leaning against the side of the truck, as far away from the others as she could, she didn't know these people and wasn't going to just trust them automatically, they had all introduced themselves to her, Morels, T-Dog, Jacqui, Andrea, Rick and Merle. The asian in the sport's car, that was Glenn. She hadn't told them her name yet, no matter how much they kept asking her, she just went through her bag, mentally logging down what she had. In case any of her stuff went missing.

" Ever gonna tell us your name,kid? " Merle asked, she rolled her eyes, he had insisted on calling her kid until she told him and she was starting to get annoyed. Just because she wasn't old like him, does not mean she wanted to be defined by it.

" Once I see your camp, your group. Then i'll tell you..maybe. " she said, then she turned back to look through her bag.

" Why don't you at least take the mask off. " Merle said, smirking at her, he sat across from her, fiddling with his knife, cleaning dirt from under his nails with it.

" No. " she said. " It's best I don't " she said and he looked at her curiously.

" I could always take it off. " he said with a shrug.

" Sure, and get shot in the process. " she said, not even looking at him but flicking the safety off her gun.

" Like you know how to use it. " Andrea scoffed and she smirked from behind her mask, it was good that the blonde woman underestimated her, she could use that later.

She wasn't just hiding her face to hide that she was a girl, because she knew people find out easily that she's a girl, by the way she dresses but some people are stupid, she keeps the mask to have her face hidden. Nobody needed to see, and she didn't want to show anyone but soon she would have to. Just, not yet.

" We'll be there soon, then you two will meet the group. " Morels said, and she glanced over at him, now or never right?

She stood by, watching the sheriff hug his wife and son, it had been a shock around the entire camp when his son, Carl, had ran to him but everyone now was smiling at the happy family reunited. As Rick was being introduced to everyone she took the time to look at everyone, there was a man, Shane, that was staring at Rick with a look in his eyes she didn't like. She knew she would have to be cautious around him, stay away from him if she could.

" Um...who is that? "

She looked over to see an old man in a hawaiian shirt and fisher hat staring at her cautiously, it was probably the mask.

" Kid hasn't told us her name yet. " Merle said, she glanced over to see he was smoking a cigarette, smirking at her. " Not too trusting, ain't that right kid? " He said and she rolled her eyes.

" It's stupid to trust so easily, especially with the world like this. " She replied making him nod, though he was smirking the entire time.

" Well, we'll have to know your name, and you'll have to take that mask off. If you want to stay. " Shane said and she looked over at him, so he was in charge?

" Shane, she's just a kid, we can't turn her away. " Rick said, maybe he wasn't in charge for long.

" Who say's I planned on staying. " She said but Merle gave her a look. Like he wanted her to stay, like he wouldn't take no for an answer.

" Come on kid, you said once you saw the group and the camp. " he said.

" I said maybe, and stop calling me kid. " she snapped and he laughed.

" Tell me your name then, kid. " He urged.

" Ella. " She said, and he smirked " Ella Dixon. " she finished, watching his smirk fall.

" Excuse me? " He choked out, his cigarette falling to the ground.

" What? " She asked in confusion, looking at the camp to see all of them staring at her in shock, except for Rick who looked just as confused as her.

" Did you just say Dixon? Merle do you know her? " Shane asked.

" I just met her on the roof in the city dumbass. " Merle snapped, before looking back at me. " Who's your parents kid? " He asked.

" My momma name was Abby Tenil " She said with a shrug. " Never met my pop, mamma said his name was Daryl. She never talked about him though. " She said

" Holy shit. " Merle muttered.

" What the hell is wrong with ya'll, why are you all so fucking shocked. " She said

" Take off the mask kid, " Merle said, walking forward and she took a few steps back.

" Why? What's got you all so shocked, tell me what's going on. " she said.

" Take it off or I will. " He snapped. She stared at him for a few moments, it was obvious he would, he wouldn't hesitate to take it off if she didn't. Glaring at him she slowly slipped the mask off, holding it in her hand tightly as they all gasped at her face. (not what she looks like, just the scars)

" You've got his eyes. " Merle muttered. " Look like him too. "

" Look like who! " Ella snapped, yanking the mask back on, she didn't like the stares she was getting, most of them were staring at her in pity. Merle shook his head, and then he walked away not saying anything else.

" Why don't we see if we can find you a tent to stay in. " Lori said, she was the wife of Rick, Ella looked up at her and scowled.

" I didn't say I was staying. " She snapped and Lori blinked in shock, like no one had ever spoken to her like that.

" You'll want to stay, at least until Merle's brother gets back. " Shane said, running a hand over his head.

" Yeah, and why's that? " She said, glaring at him from behind her mask.

" Cause he might be your dad. " T-dog said and Ella looked over at him in shock.

" Come on, let's go see if there's a tent. " Lori said, attempting to put her hand on Ella's shoulder but Ella stepped away.

" Don't touch me. " She ordered, her hand resting on the knife that was clipped to her belt. She could feel the shape of her gun, against her lower back from where it was tucked in her jeans.

" Calm down kid, she's just trying to help. Don't be a brat. " Andrea said.

" Fuck off blonde. Kid, come on. "

Ella looked over to see Merle standing there, he had a tent with him, but she knew she would be the one to put it up because he didn't seem like the helpful type. Ella glanced at the other people of the camp and then rolled her eyes, following Merle.

He lead her over to the two tents, they were away from the others, with a sleek black motorcycle beside it, she scowled at the ss sticker on it.

Ella was shocked as Merle made her sit on a log, with dried blood on it, as he began setting up her new tent.


	3. Chapter 3

" How'd you get the scars? " Merle asked suddenly and she looked over at him before looking back at her lap, glaring.

" This one here, " she said, making him glance at her, as she traced the one on her right cheek. " I got it from my momma's boyfriend. He was a mean son of a bitch. " She muttered.

" And the others? " He asked, she noticed he was almost done with her tent.

" Got them, after all this started, I got cornered and these guys thought it would be funny to give me more scars, once they saw the one I already had. " She said, clenching her hands angrily.

" Shouldn't hide them. " Merle said, and she looked over at him in confusion. " Makes you look tough. " He said, smirking.

" Scar's or not, I could kick your ass. " She muttered and he laughed.

" Right. " He said, shaking his head in amusement.

" So, your brother might be my dad? " She asked and he nodded.

" I remember your mom, a little. Once you said her name, and then took off that mask. " He said " Plus you got his last name. " He said

" And I can't be your kid? " She asked, he laughed.

" Naw, Abby only ever loved Daryl. " Merle said. " She had a nice rack, but she was my brothers. " He said.

" Yeah, then why'd he leave. " Ella muttered, making Merle glance at her.

" You'll have to ask him that. Come on kid. " He said, she stood up following over to the tent, she tossed her bag inside and he nudged her shoulder.

" Stupid place for your gun. " He muttered, leading her over to the bike, digging through the saddles, he finally pulled out a holster, handing it to her. She looked up at him in shock, before nodding in thanks and attaching it onto her leg, sliding her gun into it. Perfect fit.

" Thanks. " She said.

" How long you been in the city? " He asked, as they both sat down.

" Since the beginning. I was at Starbucks, for my momma. " Ella said, fiddling with her knife. " It was harder getting out of the city, then staying. So I just stayed. " She said.

" What about your momma? " Merle asked, she glanced over at him before looking away again.

" Sh-she didn't make it. " Ella said. " I got to the house, and she was there, munching on that prick she called a boyfriend. " She said, laughing angrily.

" Sorry kid. " Merle muttered and she only shrugged, in a way she had gotten over it a long time ago.

" You know anything about hunting? " Merle asked and she smirked.

" I lived in the city. " She said.

" So thats a no. " He muttered and she rolled her eyes.

" So, this brother of yours...he an asshole? " She asked.

Ella opened her eyes slowly, confused why it was so dark, then she realized she had fallen asleep in the tent, and as she glanced outside she saw it was only just getting bright out, the sun rising from over the hill. Ella sighed, stretching out on the sleeping bag that Merle had given to her, grabbing her backpack she maneuvered around the small tent, as she got changed, with only some difficulty and a few curses.

Stepping out of the tent she tied her hair into a bun, attaching the holster onto her thigh, she glanced down at her outfit, grabbing her mask she slid it on and then walked over to the tent Merle said he was staying in, kicking the door of the tent she whistled.

" Fuck off. " Merle groaned, she rolled her eyes and crouched down in front of the tent.

" Get up lazy ass. " She said, he kicked at the door and she glared at it, glancing over at his bike she smirked. " I can borrow your bike right, cause it-"

" Don't fucking touch it brat. " He ordered, poking his head out and glaring at her.

" Hey, it got you up. Now come on, i'm hungry. " she said.

" So go get something to eat! I ain't no bitch, don't cook for you. " He said, laying back down.

" Well who does cook around here! " She snapped.

" Find one of the woman, now get lost! " He snapped, throwing a pillow at her face. " Don't need to see that damn mask, too fucking tired for this shit. " He grumbled, rolling over, he was snoring in moments.

Rolling her eyes in annoyance she spun around to go find Lori or Carol when she barreled right into someone. She caught them before they fell and she noticed it was the little boy, Carl.

" Watch where you're going kid. " She said, dropping her hands from his shoulders.

" My names Carl. " He said with a smile. " Um, my dad sent me to find you, said he needed to talk to you. " he said

" Rick, right. Thats your dad? " She asked and he nodded. " Okay. "

As she began to walk away he grabbed her hand to stop her.

" Wait! How old are you, i'm twelve but you seem older, and where'd you get that mask, it's cool. " He said.

" Breathe kid, i'm sixteen and the mask I just found. " She said. " Now, where's your dad. " she asked.

" Um, not sure. " He said, glancing around. " Oh! I got to go, I promised Sophia we'd go play in the woods. " He said, running off as he waved.

She rolled her eyes, it wasn't that she hated little kids, she just chose to keep her distance from them. She had used to babysit, when she was eleven but gave that up when a baby threw up on her for the tenth time, and the payment hadn't been that good anyways.

She soon found Rick but he was already talking to someone else so she stood back, waiting until she could talk to him, she was about to step foward to interrupt them but screams pierced through the camp.

" Carl! " Lori yelled, suddenly all the men, and the mothers, were racing into the woods, Ella followed, pulling her knife out as she ran, she broke through the tree line in time to see the woman leading their children away and the men beating at a dead one, Ella stared at them in shock, how had they lived this long, didn't they know nothing.

" Hey! guys! " Ella yelled, but the older man Dale had chopped the dead one's head, she grimaced in disgust and stepped forward to stab it in its head but they all tensed hearing bushes rustling.

She was pushed back by Shane, as he muttered for her to have them handle it, she glared at the back of his head, he was an asshole that was for sure and she didn't trust him at all. Deciding to see how they handled the situation she watched as a man holding a crossbow stepped out, seeing he wasn't a dead one she slipped her knife in its holster, as everyone lowered their weapons.

" Son of a bitch! That was my deer! " The man snapped, stomping forward.

Who was this guy?


	4. Chapter 4

Ella walked away once the guy began kicking at the dead one's body, she walked over to her tent and dug through her bag until she found her last energy bar, it was peanut butter thank god, she tore it open and began eating as she watching people pass by her tent.

" Kid! Get out here! " Merle called, she rolled her eyes and hurriedly shoved the rest of the bar in her mouth, chewing quickly before pulling her mask back on.

As she stepped out of her tent, she saw Merle standing beside the stranger with the crossbow, they were talking to each other, glancing over at Ella and she couldn't help but feel nervous. Was this Daryl?

" Ella! " Merle said.

" I'm coming! Damn! " She snapped, walking over she came to a stop in front of the two men.

" What's the fucking mask for. " the man asked, narrowing his eyes.

" I'm going to a costume party. " Ella said sarcastically and Merle chuckled.

" Merle, what the fuck is going on here, why the hell am I meeting this brat. " the man asked.

" Ella. " Merle said, she looked over at him and he nodded, she glared at him knowing what he wanted, he narrowed his eyes and she sighed, pulling her mask off.

" I'm guessing this is Daryl? " Ella said, looking at Merle.

" I told you little brother, looks like you got a kid. " Merle said, slapping Daryl on the back before walking off to his tent, Ella stood staring at Daryl who was standing there staring at her. He looked completely shocked and didn't look like he was going to recover any time soon so she pulled her mask back on.

" Abby Tenil, that's my moms name. " Ella said and Daryl looked at her in shock.

" Abby was pregnant? " Daryl asked, running a hand over his face. " How old are you? " He asked.

" Sixteen. " She said and he sat down on a stump, looking up at her. " So, i'm guessing I am your daughter?" she asked and he nodded still in shock.

" Abby...why didn't she ever tell me. " He muttered.

" She said you left. " Ella said, making his head jerk up to stare at her. " Said you ran for the hills when you found out she was pregnant. " she said, leaning against a nearby tree.

" I didn't fucking run! " he snapped, standing up.

" My mom's not a lier. " She said, glaring at him and he shook his head.

" I didn't know. " He said, clenching his teeth.

" But you still left. " She said, looking down at her shoes.

Daryl Pov.

Daryl stared at Ella, from where she was seated beside his brother, yelling at him about messing with her bag or some shit like that. He couldn't believe that Abby had been pregnant, and that she was his daughter.

She was sixteen years old and he hadn't been there for here, he hadn't known but somehow he still felt guilty about it. Daryl stood up, sending a glare at Shane, he hadn't missed the looks he was sending Ella, Shane was dangerous, and with his old 'buddy' back he was only going to get worse. Daryl was going to do everything in his power to keep that fucker away from her, he may not have been there for her in the past, but he would be there now.

Daryl swung his bow onto his back as he walked over to his tent, he had already finished skinning and gutting the game he got, giving the meat to the woman so they could cook it, he stepped into his tent, setting his bow down and sitting on his cot. He reached into the side pocket of his bag, pulling out the picture of Abby.

He had kept it, even when he left, keeping a picture of her was like he was still with her, it hadn't been the same but he never wanted to forget her. He was glad he had grabbed it, before him and Merle had left their home forever when the world ended.

She had always kept him in check, and Merle. Always making sure the they were out of trouble, hell Merle had even liked her. Daryl had wanted to get married to her, but he hadn't known how to ask her, didn't know if she would say yes, no how much Merle called him a dumbass for doubting.

" Hey, Daryl. "

He looked up at Ella's voice, shoving the picture away in his bag he stepped out of the tent to see her standing there without her mask on, he glanced over to see Merle holding it, above Ella's head out of his reach.

" Before I kill Merle, would you tell him to just give it back. " Ella said, Daryl smirked rolling his eyes.

" The hell you need it for any how, " Merle drawled, stumbling back when Ella shoved him.

" You know why! I already told you, besides i'd make little kids run when they saw me. " She said.

" Who cares about a few damn scars, everyone's got them. " Merle said, glancing over at Daryl who glared at him.

" Would you just give it. " Ella said. " Daryl!"

" Merle just fucking give it to her already! " Daryl snapped, Merle shook his head in amusement.

" You ain't my fucking daddy little brother, can't tell me nothing. " Merle said, Daryl looked at Ella as she gave a frustrated cry, tackling Merle to the ground.

" Give it! " Ella yelled, pressing her arm to Merle's throat, it didn't seem like she put pressure on it, because Merle was laughing his ass off, it was just a warning.

" Hell, your just like your momma! " Merle said, Daryl could see Ella tense from above Merle, as she yanked her mask from his hand, and he'd be lying if he hadn't as well.

Why couldn't Merle keep his damn mouth shut.


	5. Chapter 5

Ella Pov

She stood up from Merle, pulling her mask on as she headed over to her tent, suddenly Shane stepped in front of her.

" Ella right? " He asked, grinning down at her, not giving her a chance to answer. " The woman were just headed down to go do some laundry, why don't you go help. " He said

" I don't do laundry. " She said glaring at him, " Why don't you go do it. "

" Well, i've got to protect the camp, and all of you. " Shane said, his smile seemed more forced now.

" Why don't you leave that to the people who can. " She said, attempting to step around him but he grabbed her arm tightly in his hand. " It's going to be really hard to breathe with five broken ribs. " She said sharply, glaring up at him.

" What the hell is that supposed to mean, I can protect this camp just fine you brat. " he snarled.

" Hey! You best let her the fuck go! " Daryl voice rang across the camp, Ella and Shane looked over to see both Dixon brothers stomping towards the two and now the entire camp was staring.

" Heh, I was just having a little chat with her, why don't you run along now Ella. " Shane said, tightening his hold on her arm in warning, before nudging her away.

" Best not see your hands on her again Walsh, unless you want an arrow through that big forehead of yours! " Daryl snapped.

" Should knock your teeth down your throat! " Merle yelled.

" Hey, he was just talking to her, let's just all calm down. " Rick said, stepping between his friend and the Dixons, Ella shook her head grabbing her bag before stepping into the woods. She needed to be alone for a little while.

She hadn't gone far from camp, when she heard someone from behind her. Drawing her gun, she spun on her heel aiming at her follower, she scowled to see it was Daryl.

" What do you want? " She asked, sliding her gun but in its holster.

" You running? " He asked, she glanced over at him, she could see he was worried and hurt. He didn't want her to leave?

" No, just needed a break. " She said.

" I want you to stay away from Shane. " Daryl said.

" I was. And even if I wasn't, you don't get to boss me around. " She said.

" I'm your blood, your pa alright-"

" Blood doesn't mean everything! " She snapped. " You weren't there, so stop acting like you can be there now. "

" I can. " He said, she could see the determination as he stared at her " Hey, I will. I promise. " He said.

" Your word doesn't mean anything to me. " She said, turning away as she began to continue her walk.

" Where the hell are you going? " He asked, as he continued to follow behind her.

" Gonna go around the camp, down to the water. " She said, " Shane wanted me to help with laundry, so maybe I should. " she lied, of course she wasn't going to help. But she didn't want to go back to camp just yet, and she didn't feel like staying in the woods being followed by her persistent, over protective father.

" I may not have been there back before, but you suck at lying. " Daryl said, she turned to glare at him as she came to a stop.

" Oh really? " She asked, making him give a jerk of his head. She glared at him, choosing it would be better to just ignore him she kept walking.

" Look, I know you don't like me, some shit like that...but i'm trying. " He said, she stopped in her tracks to look at him.

" Try all you want, but let me handle things on my own. I can take care of myself. " Ella said.

" Alright, but if you can't handle it, I ain't gonna just stand by and watch. It'll be my turn to deal with him. " He said, she paused to think about his conditions before she nodded.

" So, where are you really going? " Daryl asked " I know you ain't doing laundry. " He said, she smirked at him and shrugged.

" Was gonna sleep in the woods tonight, let the shane thing blow over. " She said.

" Just go back your tent, he won't do nothing with me and Merle nearby. " He said, she glanced over at him and with a shrug she followed him back.

The group sat around their small fires, laughing and eating, the only ones who were not there was, Rick, Glenn, T-Dog and Merle, they had gone back to the city to get a bag of guns that Rick had dropped before climbing into the tank. Once Daryl and her had gotten back they had already left, and Ella was then forced to watch Carl and Sophia, teaching them math, Lori had gone off to talk with Shane so she was forced to watch them. She didn't do much, just let them talk to each other, wrote down problems for them to do while she sat there ignoring them and sharpening her knife.

She sat beside Daryl, away from the others with their own fire, Ella couldn't help but feel irritated that everyone was so grateful to the blonde sisters that they had gotten all the fish, and from what Ella had seen no one was ever grateful when the Dixon brother's bring back meat.

" It ain't a big deal Ella. " Daryl said, and she rolled her eyes. " They're just assholes. "

" Yeah, I know. " she said. " You and Merle feed them, make sure their families don't starve and they can't even say thank you. " She said.

" Don't matter. " He said with a shrug, as he took another bite of his food.

"-try to be discreet. "

Ella glanced over to see Andrea walking towards the R.V smiling at her sister who had asked where she had been headed, Ella jumped to her feet seeing a Walker behind her.

" Mo-! "

It was too late, before Ella could warn Andrea, the Walker had leaned forward and taken a bite right out of Andrea's throat, her scream being cut off as blood flooded around.

" Andrea! " Amy screamed, running for her sister, just as dozens of Walkers burst into the camp.

Ella sat leaning against the R.V tire, staring down at her blood covered hands, as they shook. She heard someone calling her name, felt them grab her shoulders and she gasped hitting at them.

" Ella! Ella! Its me! It's Daryl! " He screamed, but she could still hear the growls, see those dead faces so close to hers, she had almost been gone, she had almost been bit.

Ella jumped to her feet pulling her handgun out, taking out as many of the Walkers as she could, as the others screamed for their families, her and Daryl went to work, gunshots filled the air as Rick, Glenn, T, and Merle showed up. Ella cried out as a Walker shoved her to the ground, she screamed in fear as she struggled to aim her gun to it head, while still using her other arm against its chest to keep it from chomping her nose off. She managed to shoot it but then a woman Walker, with part of her face ripped off, and dripping landed on her, Ella's gun was knocked away and she pushed her hands up, struggling with the weight of both Walkers, her hands landed on the woman's chest and she gagged in disgust as her hands pressed through it, getting rotten flesh and blood all over her hands as she struggled. Ella gasped in relief as an arrow shot through the woman's head, she struggled to get out from under the walkers but then Merle was yanking them off her and was keeping her behind him as he continued to shoot the other Walkers, at some point when they were all down, she stumbled back falling onto the floor and leaning against the R.V, Amy's cries for her sister ringing in her head…

Daryl was crouched in front of her, as she was pulled out of the scene from last night, confirming it was new day Ella looked up at the bright sky, it seemed wrong to have the sun shining down on them, after all of this, a glance around the camp showed Ella that they had lost a lot of people in the camp, she hadn't known any of their names, except for Andrea, she hadn't liked the woman but she hadn't wanted her to die. She could hear Amy talking to Rick, telling him that she would be the one to put Andrea down, that she would do it soon.

Ella could see Merle stood behind Daryl, they both looked worried and she couldn't help but feel worried herself, she knew that she wasn't all there but she couldn't help it, she had almost been taken out, she had been so close to being bit. Who would be the one to put her out? Would she have to do it herself?

" Ella! Ella come on. " Daryl said, snapping his fingers in her face, before he poured water onto a rag, trying to wipe her hands clean.

" The-they almost g-got me Daryl. " she stammered, staring up at him, Merle reached over and slipped her mask off, so Daryl could wipe away her tears, she was shocked to see she had been crying, she hadn't done that in awhile.

Ella sat there, letting Daryl clean her up, while Merle talked to her, she was kind of surprised how gentle Merle sounded but she didn't comment on it, whenever she tried to look back around the camp Merle would make sure my eyes would be either on him, or Daryl. Ella figured he just didn't want her to see all the bodies, even though she knew they were there.

Once she was all cleaned up, Daryl asked her if she would be able to stand, but she wasn't sure, so she shook her head, as Daryl carried her to her tent, Merle grabbed her mask and moved a body to grab her gun, when Daryl laid her down in her tent she curled up against his knees, he sighed and put his hand on her head, running it through her hair as he took her weapon and mask from Merle, putting them in her bag, so Merle could help with the bodies.

" I tried to warn her, tried to warn her. " Ella kept muttering, she wanted Daryl to know that she had tried, tried so hard to save Andrea, so hard to protect the camp.

" You did good baby girl. " Daryl said quietly, pulling a blanket around her picking her up and laying her on the cot she had been given.

" Please don't leave daddy. " She whispered, as she slowly fell asleep.

" I won't ever leave again. " That was the last thing she heard as she drifted off.


	6. Chapter 6

When she woke up, she looked over to see Merle laying beside her, snoring. He was stretched out on the floor of her tent, one foot sticking out the door. She reached over him to grab her bag and stepped out of the tent, she looked around for a place to change and noticed Daryl helping Glenn carrying bodies to a large pile of bodies that she assumed were going to be burned, or buried.

She looked over at where Andrea had once laid, but her body was gone, looking around in alarm she noticed Amy sitting next to a body, wrapping it up in a white sheet and she could only assume it was Andrea. Ella stared at her boots, as she stepped into Merle's tent, he wasn't using it, she pulled out some clothes and changed. When she stepped back out of the tent, she made sure she put her bag into her own, she walked over to where Daryl stood and he glanced over at her worried.

" You good? " He asked, and she nodded.

" I'm good. "

Once the group had buried our own, we had begun to pack up camp, Rick had said it was no longer safe here and everyone agreed, though Shane and him argued on where the safest place was to go, they had finally decided on going to the CDC, saying they may have a cure for Jim, who had gotten bit.

Ella was tense, from where she sat with Daryl, Merle on his bike riding along beside them. Morals, and his family, they had split up from the group, to go see if they could find their own families. Ella couldn't believe he would risk it, going off alone with a woman and two kids, they'd die soon, that was no doubt, but maybe their was hope for them.

Ella could feel Daryl's eyes on the back of her head, as she stared out the window, she knew he was worried about her, but she didn't see why he should be, after she had gotten over the shock, and the fear of almost being bit, she soon got over it. She knew she had been so close but that was going to make her stronger, she knew she would be needing to pay more attention.

She slipped her mask off, running a hand through her hair as she tossed the mask on the dash.

She glanced over at Daryl and when she met his eyes he looked back at the road.

She sighed and reached forward to open the glove box, smiling in relief when she saw a CD case, flipping through the pages of CDs she looked over at him with a frown, most of it was country, some was old rock but it didn't seem like she would find anything she liked.

" Old friends. " he said and she rolled her eyes, though she didn't doubt it, he and Merle didn't seem like the type to listen to music, finally she decided to choose Pioneer by The Band Perry. Popping it in she smiled as the music rang through the car and she began singing to the song.

 _"I told you on the day we wed_

 _I was gonna love you 'til I's dead_

 _Made you wait 'til our wedding night_

 _That's the first and the last time I'll wear white_

 _So if the ties that bind ever do come loose_

 _Tie 'em in a knot like a hangman's noose_

 _Cause I'll go to heaven or I'll go to hell_

 _Before I'll see you with someone else_

 _Put me in the ground_

 _Put me six foot down_

 _And let the stone say,_

 _"Here lies the girl whose only crutch_

 _Was loving one man just a little too much."_

 _If you go before I do_

 _I'm gonna tell the gravedigger that he better dig two_

 _Well,_

 _It won't be whiskey, it won't be meth_

 _It'll be your name on my last breath_

 _If divorce or death ever do us part_

 _The coroner will call it a broken heart_

 _So put me in the ground_

 _Put me six foot down_

 _And let the stone say,_

 _"Here lies the girl whose only crutch_

 _Was loving one man just a little too much."_

 _If you go before I do_

 _I'm gonna tell the gravedigger that he better dig two_

 _Dig two_

 _Ooh, ooh_

 _I took your name when I took those vows (took those vows)_

 _I meant 'em back then and I mean 'em right now,_

 _Oh, right now_

 _If the ties that bind ever do come loose_

 _If "forever" ever ends for you_

 _If that ring gets a little too tight_

 _You might as well read me my last rites_

 _And let the stone say,_

 _"Here lies the girl whose only crutch_

 _Was loving one man just a little too much."_

 _If you go before I do_

 _Gonna tell the gravedigger that he better dig, uh!_

 _There'll be a stone right next to mine,_

 _We'll be together 'til the end of time_

 _Don't you go before I do,_

 _I'm gonna tell the gravedigger that he better dig two_

 _I told you on the day we wed_

 _I was gonna love you 'til I's dead"_

Ella ended the song, sighing as the song changed and she smiled remembering when she used to sing that before the world went to shit. Glancing over she noticed Daryl staring at her in shock.

" You sing? " He asked.

" Um….yeah. " she said, blushing in embarrassment, nobody knew she sang, not even her mom, she was always embarrassed even thinking of people hearing her sing, she hadn't thought about what Daryl might think, she just needed to sing.

" Well, your good. " Daryl muttered and blushed, staring at her lap.

" Thanks. "

She didn't sing anymore after that, too embarrassed from his compliment. She looked up as the R.V came to a sudden stop, she sat up straighter in her seat, in worry. Daryl pulled to the side with the others and Ella looked over at Merle as he got off his bike.

" Stay here. " Daryl said. She looked over at him glaring.

" Why? "

" Just, stay. " He said, getting out of the truck, she glared at him as he walked away and she flipped Merle off when he chuckled.

Ella sat there watching, as they helped Jim out of the R.V, leading him to the tree line to lean against a tree, they all stood around him, saying their goodbyes, she saw Daryl and Merle offering him a small nod, and she couldn't help but tear up a little, they were just going to leave him there? To die alone?

Daryl got into the truck, she turned to stare at him as he started the truck.

" Wait, were leaving? " She asked. " What about Jim! " She asked.

" He's gone Ella, he wants to go with his family. " Daryl said. " Wants us to leave him here."

" I thought the R.V was messed up? " she asked.

" Shane and T-dog went up, got some shit and brought it back, we're moving out. " he said, she spared Jim a glance, as they drove past, sitting there slumped against a tree, pale and sweaty.

When they got to the CDC, everyone piled out of the vehicles, Ella drew her gun, grimacing in disgust from the air around them as they walked, bodies lay everywhere, flies buzzing around them. Some raised their arms to cover their faces, some just used their shirts and rags, though some just hurried through. They got to the doors, and the hope that had once filled them all, deflated as Shane and Rick struggled to open the doors.

They pounded on the door, trying to see if anyone was inside, to see if they would open for them.

" There's nobody here. " t-Dog said, he sounded defeated but Ella was sure everyone was feeling that way.

" Then why are these shutters down? " Rick asked.

" Walkers! " Daryl called, Ella spun around raising her gun, she could hear the children behind them beginning to panic more, as a couple Walkers began heading their way.

Daryl shot them down easy though, with his crossbow, and Merle stabbed the one closest, in the head with his bowie knife.

" You led us into a graveyard! " Daryl yelled at Rick.

" He made a call. "

" It was the wrong damn call, wasn't it! " Ella yelled, her entire body was tense, she wished she had her mask, but she had forgotten it in the truck.

" Just shut up! You hear me? Just shut up! Shut up! " Shane snapped, getting into her face, seeing Daryl's expression though, he backed up and turned to look at Rick. " Rick, this is a dead end. "

" Where are we going to go! " Carol cried, holding her daughter close to her.

" Do you hear me? No blame. " Shane told Rick.

" She's right, we can't be here. This close to the city after dark! " Lori snapped.

" Fort Benning, Rick-still an option. " Shane said, they all seemed to be breathing heavily, pacing in place.

" On what? No food, no fuel. That's a hundred miles. " Amy said.

" Hundred and twenty five, I checked the map. " Glenn said.

" Not helping. " Ella muttered under her breath.

Merle and Daryl nudged her back, keeping her behind them, she scowled in irritation, she didn't need to be coddled and protected like the kids there. She was sixteen years old!

As Ella stared at the Walkers stumbling towards them, she zoned out from the shouting from behind her, she couldn't help but feel irritated, didn't they know that shouting was not helping their situation!

She heard the sound of gears moving and spun around, blocking the light from her eyes she stared in wonder to see the door had opened, a blazing white light shining on them all, they all stood in silence, before jumping into action, hurrying inside, after dealing with the few close Walkers they grabbed a few of their things, running into the building.

Maybe they would be safe here.

*the song is not mine.*


	7. Chapter 7

She followed the others cautiously and held her Beretta tightly in her hands as she looked around her. She heard the familiar sound of a heavy duty gun, spinning around on the spot she noticed an older looking man, he looked exhausted to be honest but she wasn't going to take the chance of underestimating him.

"Anybody infected?" He asked, he didn't look like the kind of person who often held a gun, it looked wrong in his hands and she desperately wanted to roll her eyes at his attempt at being intimidating.

"One of us was, but he didn't make it." Rick said, glancing around at the others before letting his eyes fall on the stranger.

"Why are you here? What do you want?" He asked, it was silent for a moment before Rick spoke again,

"A chance."

" That's asking an awful lot these days."

" I know." Rick said, he stayed quiet, letting the stranger think it over and seeing what his decision would be. She could see the gears turning in his head before he sighed.

" You all submit to a blood test, that's the price of admission." he said, he didn't really leave much room for argument, it was either let him poke us with a needle, or leave.

"We can do that" Rick said, she looked up at the man as he nodded, glancing around nervously before he sighed.

" You got stuff, you bring it in now. When those doors close they stay closed." he said, this made her glanced at the Dixon brothers in thought and they nodded, something was off about this place.

"Vi, seal the main entrance." he said after everyone had gathered their things. "Kill the power up here."

As they got into the elevator, they had to cram together, she was pushed into a corner with the brothers standing in front of her blocking her from the others.

"Rick." he introduced.

" Jenner."

" Doc's always go around packing heat like that?" Daryl asked, making Jenner look over at him and then at the gun at his side.

"I familiarized myself," He said, glancing around at the others he chuckled "But you look harmless enough." he stopped, glancing down at Carl and he smiled, " Except you, i'll have to keep my eye on you." this of course made Carl smile up at him, feeling proud he looked somewhat intimidating, she couldn't help but roll her eyes and lean against the wall of the elevator, her eyes closed involuntarily and she sighed, she felt so tired, from everything that had happened in such a short time.

As we continued on through a long hallway a quiet timid voice came from the group,

"Are we underground?"

"Are you claustrophobic?" Jenner asked, offering a small reassuring smile to Carol

"A little."

"Try not to think about it." He said, soon they were all in the lab room, sitting around and waiting for their turn to get pricked, so Jenner could test them. She was going to be last, right after Amy so she leaned against the wall closing her eyes and taking slow and steady breaths. She could already feel it affecting her, and she tried not to think about it, she could hear the others but it felt like they were farther than they really were, she could feel sweat gathering on her forehead as she continued to think about it and she felt her hands beginning to shake.

"-lla, Ella? You alright?" she heard and she looked over to see Merle and Daryl staring at her in confusion, she noticed they each had a neon blue bandaid on their arms and any other time she would have laughed.

"Sorry, i'm fine." she said

"You keep telling yourself that, you look like shit." Daryl muttered, leaning against the wall on her left side and Merle on her right.

"I just, don't like needles all that much." she said, rubbing the back of her neck nervously.

" What, you want me to hold your hand?" Merle asked, laughing at his own joke, she rolled her eyes and clenched her fists but didn't say anything.

" Your up." Jenner said, looking at her, she chuckled nervously and glanced at the others.

"Oh this fucking sucks." she muttered, walking over she took the empty chair next to Jenner and took deep breaths, but as she caught sight of the needle she tensed and scooted away, her breathing picking up and her heart rate.

"You kind of need to sit still for this to work." Jenner said, trying to lighten the subject but she wasn't laughing.

" Merle, Daryl. " she ordered, they looked confused but walked over, "I need your help." She said, looking up at them, her eyes alone begging them, and they nodded. "Could you just...hold me down." I asked hesitantly.

"Um...why?" Daryl asked and she sighed, shifting uneasily in her seat.

" It seems she has a phobia, trypanophobia." Jenner said, though when he noticed the men's confusion he sighed, "It's a fear of needles, or getting shots alone." He said, they nodded and with their help in holding her down Jenner was able to take her blood. When he scooted away she sat in her chair breathing a bit heavier and squeezing her eyes shut.

"Come on." Merle said, helping her to her feet and she let out a breath following him to the corner of the room. Everyone made small talk while they waited for the results and when they had been accepted, Jenner invited them to eat.

Everyone sat around the table laughing and joking around, Carl tried some wine and Daryl teased Glenn about drinking, to say she was shocked was an understatement, even Merle seemed to be in a good mood.

"So when are you gonna tell us what the hell happened here, doc? All the the other doctors that were supposed to be figuring out what happened, - where are they?" Shane asked and the room went silent, she rolled her eyes and moved to sit next to Daryl on the counter, swinging her legs back and forth in her boredom.

"We're celebrating, Shane. Don't need to do this now." Rick said, glancing up with a look in his eyes that told he was more than a little irritated.

"Whoa, wait a second. This is why we're here, right? This was your move, supposed to find all the answers." Shane said, letting out a scoff. "Instead we found one man why?"

" Well, when things got bad, a lot of people just left. Went off to be with their families." Jenner said calmly. "And when things got worse, when the military cordon got overrun, the rest bolted.

"Every last one? No, many couldn't face walking out the door." Shane asked, looking very doubtful. He was such a prick.

"They opted out." Jenner said and the room went silent for a moment. "There was a rash of was a bad time."

You didn't leave." Amy said, it hadn't been a question but you could tell she was curios to know why he hadn't. "Why?"

"I just kept to do some good."

"Dude, you are such a buzzkill, man." Glenn said, sending a small glare Shane's way.

Soon the food was gone and Jenner was leading the group through the small hallway, she walked behind Daryl and Merle but glanced around every few seconds at all the doors they passed.

"Most of the facility is powered down including housing, so you'll have to make do here. The couches are comfortable, but there are cots in storage if you like." Jenner said as he stopped turning to them. "There's a rec room down the hall that you kids might enjoy." He said, eyeing the little ones, "Just don't plug in the video games, okay? Or anything that draws same applies If you shower, go easy on the hot water." He said, then he offered them all a goodnight and walked away.

"Hot water?"

"That's what the man said."

She grinned and hurried into the nearest room, seeing a small bed in the room she ignored it and went into the other door that was on the other side of the room, opening it she laughed at the bathroom, hurrying in and turning on the shower, putting her arms under it and grinning with glee as the warm water hit her skin.

"Go on, hurry up though and don't take all the damn hot water." Merle said from the doorway, before he stepped back and shut it. She grinned and hurried to get undressed and hopped into the shower, laughing again as the water ran through her hair, she remembered Merle's word's though and she hurried to first wash her hair and then her body.

When she stepped out she wrapped a towel tightly around herself and walked over to her bag, digging through until she found a pair of grey sweats, her black sports bra and a baggy red t-shirt. Pulling them on she dried her hair and gathered her things so she could open the door, she saw Merle laying on the bed snoring and Daryl sat on the couch, slipping his boots off. He seemed drunk but not as bad as Merle who was snoring away, I rolled my eyes and tossed the towel onto the cot before sitting down.

"Come here." Daryl said suddenly and she looked up at him in confusion, she noticed he was holding her hair brush and she frowned in confusion, how had he gotten that? She stood up and walked over and he gestured for her to sit down on the floor in front of him so she did so. Still confused she waited and only until he started brushing through her hair asking for a hair tie did she know what he was doing. He was putting her hair into a fishtail braid that rested down her back, she sat there as he tied it off and then he stood up to gather some of his things, about to go into the bathroom for his turn.

"How do you know how to do that?" I asked and he glanced over at me.

"Your ma, she always wore her hair like that." He said, then he went into the bathroom and shut the door behind him.


End file.
